Porque es mi hermano
by Aileen.Selene.767
Summary: Albus le tiene miedo a las tormentas, se esconde y trata de llorar en silencio. Pero él siempre le encuentra, se sienta y le abraza hasta que pasa.


Harry Potter y todo su maravilloso mundo no nos pertenece. Es propiedad de la Señora J. quien ha llenado nuestro mundo de una historia que perdurará en el tiempo.

Aquí llegamos, Aileen y yo con una historia sobre amistad, amor fraternal y sobretodo confianza.

Es algo así como la precuela de una historia que tenemos en el tintero y os prometo será diferente de lo que habéis leído hasta el momento. Sin mas que decir.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Es una tarde de invierno cuando se da cuenta de lo que dicen sobre los hermanos es verdad. Eso de que son sangre de nuestra sangre y que solo es en ellos en quien se puede confiar, que entienden y nunca preguntan, solo dan todo lo que pueden. Solo tiene seis años y está escondido bajo la escalera. Irónico, si, apropiado, también. Es el único lugar de la casa que no tiene ventanas. Llueve a mares y solo quiere esconderse, porque a pesar de que nadie lo sabe y él se ha encargado de que sea un auténtico secreto, uno que ni Teddy chantajeándolo con chucherías ha podido quitarle. Albus Severus Potter, hijo mediano de los Potter-Weasley le tiene pánico a las tormentas. No miedo o cierto respeto. Auténtico terror.

Fue por culpa de un partido de Quiditch improvisado. Su tío Ron estaba de visita y los mayores por primera vez habían permitido que James jugara con ellos. Todo iba bien. Rose, Hugo, Lily y el jugaban en el bosque que colinda con la madriguera, reían y se paseaban por entre los árboles. De repente todo se había vuelto oscuro, las nubes raudas habían llegado para cubrir el campo. Sus padres les había gritado que se metieran en casa, pero ellos se lo tomaron como una aventura y Teddy siempre les decía que durante las tormentas las hadas del bosque salían para jugar con los niños valientes que se mojaban.

¿Qué niño no quiere ver criaturas mágicas?

No había hadas en aquel bosque y los rayos habían incendiado uno de los árboles, llamas y gritos y desde ese día Albus no soporta las tormentas. Les tiene miedo, porque cada vez que escucha un trueno vuelve al bosque, al sufrimiento y le escuece el hombro donde el fuego le quemó.

De nuevo esta escondido, encerrado en la Alacena debajo de la escalera. Su padre le ha pedido mil veces que no se acerque ahí, que mucho menos se meta, malos recuerdos que no puede olvidar, dolores que no quiere que nadie sepa pero que envejecen sus ojos cada día que encuentra a Al, escondido y acurrucado, con las gafas caídas. Le recuerda demasiado a si mismo. Por eso, el mediano de los Potter ha aprendido a esconderse bien. Quizás no tenga varita aún, pero hay trucos, hay conjuros que James y el son capaces de hacer sin la necesidad de un catalizador como un trozo de madera. Nadie lo sabe y Al puede volverse invisible, hacer que la oscuridad crezca a su alrededor, le envuelva, le proteja.

Pero hay alguien a quien nunca engaña. Solo hay una persona que es capaz de acercarse, de internarse en la oscuridad. Y mientras los truenos caen, James le abraza. No como un niño de siete años, sino como un padre, como un verdadero hermano mayor. Y Albus quiere llorar, porque su hermano es un capullo, es un bromista y desde que apareció con las gafas (a pesar de que él también las usa) estuvo llamándole tres días cuatro ojos y burlándose. Es un niño y tiene muy malas intenciones siempre. Ha recibido más castigos de los que recuerda y sin embargo nunca ha dicho nada de las tormentas o de como tiembla al escuchar la lluvia golpear los cristales. Solo le sostiene, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin alterarse lo más mínimo cuando Albus se rompe y llora. Cuando se frota el brazo y le dice que duele mucho, que aún siente el calor. James nunca se aleja ni le molesta con ello. Permanece sujetándole, siendo lo que necesita en ese momento, un rayito de luz. Y cuando se atreve, meses después de la primera vez que le sostuvo, decide hacerlo. Se acerca a él cuándo están solos y le pregunta, le muestra sus dudas aun exponiéndose a sus en ocasiones crueles bromas.

Es una sonrisa triste lo que le recibe, quien le escucha es su hermano, pero en ese momento lo ve, más mayor, más anciano, más sabio.

- Porque te quiero

Y es cuando lo sabe, una verdad universal que consigue iluminar su día e instalar una sonrisa en sus labios. Se siente como Nicholas Flamel descubriendo la piedra filosofal, portador de un secreto más grande que la vida misma. Y cree, sabe que aunque todo caiga, aunque el infierno se abra ante sus ojos su hermano podrá salvarle.

* * *

Cada vez que dejan un Review un unicornio nace... repoblemos Hogwarts!


End file.
